


Interview With A Forest Boy

by SolaceTheMage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: As Soon As I Die And Go To Hell I Am Gonna Beat The Fuck Outta Her, Bullying, I Used His Sister's Fandom Name, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Trial 2 Spoilers, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaceTheMage/pseuds/SolaceTheMage
Summary: Korekiyo awoke from a sleepless night and goes to the dining hall. He sees everyone accounted for, except for Gonta. Korekiyo finds him in the courtyard and decides to conduct an interview with him, much to Miyadera's displeasure.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 20





	Interview With A Forest Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet thing about these two! As I said in the tags, this could be interpreted as platonic or romantic, I don't mind. And as always, shout out to my bomb-ass friend @Marbot457 for her beta-reading and editing! Enjoy!

Korekiyo awoke slowly and easily, as if he had a restful night’s sleep. He had not.

Yesterday marked the end of the second trial of the infernal game that they all had been forced to play. The execution of Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, had been especially brutal. Something entirely human in his heart ached as they all watched her climb the barbed rope only for her to reach for an exit that didn’t exist.

Korekiyo shuddered. As he rose from his bed, he immediately felt his drowsiness overtake him once again, but he pressed on, as he was starving and he at least wanted to see the others to take his mind off the fatalities of the past trials.

_“You know…”_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind, _“You should have granted that maid mercy and killed her before her untimely end. She would have made a wonderful friend for me, don’t you think?”_

_“Sister, please, leave me alone right now,”_ Korekiyo tiredly replied in his mind.

_“Don’t forget your goal,”_ his sister internally hissed, _“Remember, without me you are nothing. Alone, you are just a foolish little boy with big dreams and many doubts, but with my guidance you have prospered and become what you are today. Without me you are less than nothing. Do you understand? Or shall I make the nightmares return, dearest brother…?”_

_“Yes, sister,”_ Korekiyo resigned, _“I understand.”_

The voice went silent for the time being. In all honesty, the boy hated being her puppet, but he felt powerless when it came to her as she was the first person who showed him love. Rather, it was an unorthodox kind of love, but she had such a powerful control over him that he could never say no - in life, and even in death.

Korekiyo shook these troubling thoughts from his head as he stood in front of the dining hall doors. He quickly and quietly surveyed its inhabitants. There was the red headed magician fighting off that Neo-Aikido girl’s constant doting, as the carefree artist sat back and laughed at their antics. There was the vulgar inventor who bickered with the checker-clad Supreme Leader, as the worried robot stood in the middle of them, preventing the fight from escalating to something more physical. The flashy astronaut was spouting off about something with his foot on the table, as the detective next to him looked embarrassed and the assassin on his other side looked massively annoyed. And then there was the cosplayer, leaning up against the wall, drinking tea, and seemingly watching over the entire room. She noticed Korekiyo’s entrance and walked up to him.

“Ah, Korekiyo,” Tsumugi greeted, “Glad you could join us. How did you sleep last night?”

“Good morning, Tsumugi,” Korekiyo tiredly answered, “Not well at all. Yesterday’s events were truly… something else.”

Tsumugi silently nodded and took another sip of her tea. Korekiyo once again glanced around the room feeling like something was missing… Or rather, someone.

Thinking it over he realized that someone _was_ missing. The hulking beast of a man who always wore a smile.

_“Where is Gonta,”_ the anthropologist pondered to himself, _“It is unlike him to miss breakfast, as well as the opportunity to meet and converse with the others. I do hope he hasn't gotten himself in trouble, or killed for that matter.”_

With that gruesome thought, his sister’s voice returned and though she was disembodied, he could still hear her aggravation, _“What do you care? That useless oaf is irrelevant to us. Now hurry up, choose a target or two, and formulate a plan!”_

Korekiyo was getting exceedingly annoyed with his sister’s constant badgering, and internally snapped, _“In due time, sister, in due time. I just want to see where he went.”_

As her voice faded she grumbled, _“Stupid, stupid fool. Your concern and vulnerability will get you killed in here.”_

Korekiyo shook his head as if to physically dispel her words, and he turned his attention back to Tsumugi and inquired, “Say, Tsumugi, where is Gonta?”

“Oh, I think he’s outside looking for bugs.” The cosplayer chirped, “When Kaito asked him to join us for breakfast, he declined. Said he wasn’t very hungry and wanted to clear his head. He seems quite distraught over well, you know...”

For a moment he pitied the other boy. The entomologist saw Kirumi as a mother figure and found comfort in her presence much like some of the others that were left.

“I’ll never understand it,” Korekiyo mumbled to himself, “ _Family_ has only caused me sorrow and pain. To seek it out, especially in a situation such as this, seems frankly idiotic. They only serve to manipulate you.”

_“Oh, that’s rich, you little-”_ His sister started to speak, but was cut off due to the gaze of cosplayer coming Korekiyo’s way.

“Did you say something?” Tsumugi asked, between sips of her tea.

“Ah, no, nothing important,” Korekiyo affirmed, surprised that her interruption actually finally shut his sister up, usually she was always there, only truly dismissed if he himself told her to go away.

With a slight bow, he addressed Tsumugi one last time, “If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll go look for Gonta and keep him company.”

He left the dining hall without another word and headed for the exit. As he walked out of the school, the sun peering through the dome above him gleamed and he began his search for the green haired boy. His search was short lived as he spotted movement almost immediately near the field they were forced to walk past every day to get to the main buildings. Off to the side, there he was, the boy was sitting cross-legged on the grass with his eyes fixed on the ground.

As Korekiyo walked towards him, he looked up and replaced his focused look with a serene smile, just for him.

“Hello, Korekiyo! Gonta was just looking for bugs, but no luck. So, Gonta was just sitting here in the sun. Do you want to join Gonta?”

Korekiyo wordlessly sat next to him, to the other boy’s delight.

“Gonta was hoping today would be the day that bugs would come out to play. Guess not.” The boy lamented.

Korekiyo hummed a response as he gazed up at the sky.

Everything was silent for a moment, it was nice to bask in the presence of someone else for a moment, especially someone as goodhearted as the gentle giant next to him. But almost as soon as it appeared, Gonta’s smile vanished and was replaced with a teary eyed look that made Korekiyo’s heart sink.

“Gonta is really sad about what happened to Ryoma and Kirumi. Gonta wishes he could have helped. Gonta is an idiot.” Gonta sadly murmured.

“You are not an idiot, Gonta,” Korekiyo argued calmly, “They were two lost souls that we’re too far gone in their own worlds to get help from others. There was nothing you could have done.”

Gonta only sighed morosely in response. Uncharacteristically, Korekiyo wanted to steer away from this conversation, if only so the boy would put back on his pretty smile from a moment ago.

Suddenly, Korekiyo had an idea that he felt would benefit them both. Gonta himself was a fascinating anthropological find, given that it was revealed that he was a human who was raised by wolves and resided in the forest, only recently having been reintroduced to human life. The opportunity to interact with someone like that was very exciting to him. Plus, it would get both of their minds off of the hellscape that they were trapped in.

“Gonta I know this is a bit sudden,” Korekiyo spoke, “but is it alright if I ask you a few questions about your life? You are a fascinating person.”

Gonta perked up and flashed a grin, “Sure! What does Korekiyo want to know?”

There it was, that smile was back. Korekiyo felt his face get a little hot under his mask.

“Well, um,” Korekiyo stammered, “for starters, I would like to ask, what made you attracted to the world of bugs and nature?”

Gonta thought for a moment as he formulated his answer, “Gonta thinks it was his childhood that made him like bugs. Bugs aren’t mean, unless you are mean to them. Not like people. Classmates feared Gonta, excluded Gonta, threw rocks at Gonta, all because of his scary looks.”

Korekiyo didn’t realize that Gonta’s life was so difficult. He certainly didn’t act like it, as the gentle giant seemed to brighten up every room he walked into. Hearing about his childhood kind of made him regret even bringing it up.

_“Are we done listening to this pathetic sob story?”_ his sister rudely chimed in, _“His voice makes me want to kill myself, and I’m already dead. Come now, there’s work to do.”_

_“Miyadera, please stop,”_ Korekiyo internally muttered, _“Just… stop.”_

_“Excuse me, who the hell said you could say that name?”_ Miyadera hissed, _“Korekiyo, I hope for your sake that you aren’t backing out on this, because if you are, I will ruin you.”_

_“You already have.”_ Korekiyo stated bluntly, _“You have taken everything from me. My friends, my passion, my innocence! What more do you fucking want? I’m_ going _to do what you ask of me, I_ am _, but I can’t keep living like this, I can’t, I can’t…”_

“Um,” Gonta interrupted the internal meltdown that was transpiring inside Korekiyo’s mind, “Is Korekiyo… crying?”

Gonta’s voice knocked him out of his feud, and he brushed his cheek. Tears did make their way onto his face, slightly dampening his mask.

“Ah, yes,” Korekiyo answered, “My sincerest apologies, I was just caught up in my… thoughts.”

“Oh okay.” Gonta murmured, “Gonta can help you, if Korekiyo is feeling sad. Gonta was just about to say that he was glad that he met everyone, even though we are in this game. Gonta want to do his best to help all, does Korekiyo want a hug?”

“Sure, Gonta,” Korekiyo let out a chuckle, sniffling a bit, “I’d like that.”

The bigger boy wrapped his arms around the smaller, thinner one, and held him close. One hand started playing with his silky, long, black hair, while the other was rubbing his back, gently and oh so softly. No one had ever been this kind and delicate with Korekiyo. No one.

It almost made him want to cry again. Almost. Gonta released his grip, much to Korekiyo’s dismay. He could have stayed like that for hours, but sadly in reality it only lasted for a minute or two.

“All better!” Gonta cheered as he gazed upon the anthropologist who was beaming under his mask, “Oh! Gonta’s sorry. Gonta completely forgot about the questions Korekiyo wanted to ask.”

“That’s alright, Gonta,” Korekiyo assured, “We can get to know one another in other ways.”

Gonta nodded, and the pair continued to sit next to each other in a peaceful silence on the grass while looking at the clouds rolling by behind their glass prison. They sat in that sunny field - and though the warmth was false - they both drank it in all the same, both seemingly needing a bit of respite. Besides, the warmth they unknowingly gave to each other in their hearts was plenty enough to keep them rooted where they were for a good long while anyways. And though no wind was blowing, the grass rustled softly and swayed gently. And while neither of them moved, their hands seemed to gravitate towards each other. Nearly together, but never touching.

_Never touching._

_“Don’t forget brother. Don’t forget.”_

_“I won’t. I won’t.”_


End file.
